


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by Roksva



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Humor, M/M, post kh3d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's been avoiding Riku lately. Just when Riku was sure he knew the reason, Sora tells him something he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the lovely [Silvermyth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/), who betaed this work and provided me with the nifty title.  
> (Btw, this is not related to that Nirvana song in any way- it just fits the story well).

Riku moved in closer, just as Sora stepped back. Stopping and then starting again, they danced around each other in the arena, two pairs of eyes following their improvised tango.

"Sora-" 

"No Riku, just- just don't come close, please" the brunet interrupted him, annoyed.

"But-"

"I’m sorry Riku, I can't stand it!" and with that, the flustered keyblade wielder picked up his things and stormed out of their improvised fighting arena.

"I told you." Riku heard Kairi's unimpressed voice before he turned towards his other two friends. Riku sighed, undeniably defeated. 

Ever since they had gotten back after the mark of mastery, things between Riku and Sora hadn't gone quite right. Riku had sorely missed his best friend.  So, when Riku noticed Sora’s attempts to evade him, he was heart-broken. To Sora’s credit, he tried not to be too obvious about ditching and keeping his distance, but as with everything, Sora was transparent

Riku worried that he’d done something to upset the smaller boy, but asking Sora had proven useless.  But Riku was Riku, and not one to be easily deterred.  He tried several times to corner Sora, who would sometimes grow angry, and other times, so flustered that he promptly ran away.

So Riku decided to seek some advice.

 _"Why the hell are you asking me? You know him better"_ Lea had said. Riku had tried asking Kairi, but she had only smiled at him. So much for friendly advice. _"Just try remembering. Maybe there's something particular you haven't noticed?"_

Was there? Something Riku hadn't noticed before wouldn't be easy to notice then, would it? But maybe...

 " _Do I smell?"_

If he were to be honest, there was nothing else Riku could think of, and in a somewhat unlucky turn of events, he happened to be right.

"You just had to ask, see?"

"But that didn't help at all" Riku huffed, picking up his things with lazy movements.

"How so? You know why he's avoiding you now, at least."

Kairi’s lips turned up into an evil grin as she laughed.  “Riku stinks~!” she sang.

Riku lifted his arm to sniff himself, trying to be discreet.  He furrowed his brows.  “It’s not really that bad…is it?”

"Well," Lea said, standing up all of a sudden, scratching his head "Anyhow, now that you know, you better do something about it because we can't keep going on with the training sessions when he's like this."

Riku knew Lea was right. Everything had become so awkward between them. He stood there for a while, staring at the top of his bag, deep in thought.

~~~~

A few days went by and if things were awkward before, it had turned into a situation that Riku could barely deal with. He made sure to shower more than once a day and wear cologne and a lot of deodorant. He even triggered Kairi's hidden oversensitive sense of smell, making her complain sometimes that he needed to hide the smell, not smell _more_. Either way, it seemed to keep Sora at bay, kind of—if it could still be counted, when he was rarely around the tower, let alone their shared room.

Riku wanted to think it was because Sora was busy and definitely not avoiding him, but he couldn’t fool himself. When it was required that they meet, however, Sora didn't overreact and just went around him as he usually would; he even approached Riku once to make a comment on the cologne he was wearing. But Riku knew better.

It was ironic how, now that they were supposed to be back together, Riku still missed him. If anything, it seemed that Riku felt Sora’s absence more sharply when he was near, than when they had been separated. Not that Riku thought about that much.

Either way, he was getting tired of it all and the uncertainty had started to eat away at him. _And_ it wasn't like he had a lot of time to be spending on multiple showers a day. Especially since Sora wasn't around, anyway.

It was a day after practice when Riku finally managed to get a hold of the elusive brunet, quite literally. 

"Sora," Riku said as he grabbed said teen by the arm, preventing him from running away. Sora squirmed. in his grip, and Riku suddenly realized why. Given the circumstances, maybe that hadn't been the best moment to try and talk to him, but if Riku waited until after he took his shower, he knew Sora would be gone by the time he was finished. "Wait" 

Sora looked to the side, making a face and scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. It was clear he didn't want to 'wait' but he didn't have a choice now that Riku was clenching at his upper arm. "Y-yeah?" Sora answered, hesitant, looking towards their bedroom's door.

"Is it really that bad? I mean... It wasn't like this before..." Riku wondered. He had started to consider the possibility that it wasn't because he, well, 'smelled'. "Why so sudden?"

"You- are you doubting me?" Sora turned to Riku to ask, a bit offended. He winced as the taller boy unintentionally tightened his grip. The situation was making Riku angry because after all, Sora was still avoiding him, even when he had him cornered. Riku watched him intently. 

"Just... It really bothers me, you know?" Sora said in a low voice after a while, once he realized Riku wasn't speaking but not backing down either.

"Yeah, I can tell." 

Sora's brows furrowed at this. Riku's voice came out colder than what he had intended, so he cleared his throat before continuing "But I was wondering if it was just the smell or if it was something else"

Sora looked confused "W-why?" he asked, nervous and avoiding Riku's stare. 

"Oh, I don't know, Sora" Riku answered as he loosened his grip on the younger's arm, his voice full of sarcasm "maybe because I see so much of you lately"

"You think I'm avoiding you?" 

"You are avoiding me even now" Riku pointed out, letting go of the brunet "Seriously Sora, why won't you talk to me?" 

Said boy looked at Riku with his trademark puppy eyes, then looked down, putting one hand inside his short's pocket, the other up to scratch his head. Despite his calm stance, Riku sounded desperate. Sora knew. "Is... It's just... Really embarrassing" Sora murmured.

Riku's expression darkened with anger. "Embarrassing?" he asked, his voice almost a growl "How do you think I feel, going on around making everyone stare at me because I reek of cologne just so you won't feel bothered? How do you think I feel when I do what I can to help the situation, but you won't do anything to make things better?"

"It's not that..." Sora started to say.

"Then explain it to me!" Riku finally exploded. Immediately, Riku realized that he might have overreacted, so he took a deep breath, rubbing at his temples in an attempt to calm himself before continuing.  "I can't read minds, if you haven't noticed"

"But- ok, ok, I'll tell!" Sora started to protest but stopped, lifting up his hands as if to defend himself when he noticed that Riku had grown tense.

The younger boy took a deep breath, looking down and tucking both of his hands into his pockets. There was a pause, as if Sora were formulating the words in his head. Riku looked at his friend's face in the meantime, searching. 

"First of all, I don't know why this is happening now either" Sora shrugged "It... It's just... I kind of noticed, when you- I... I kind of..." 

"What?" Riku asked, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward, turning his head to the side to listen to the shorter boy better, because Sora was muttering under his breath now. 

Sora clicked his tongue, frustrated, not sure if with himself or Riku "I get off on your smell, ok?!" He finally exclaimed, throwing his hands over his head and then letting them fall down again, heaving a deep sigh as if he had gotten a huge burden off his shoulders.

Riku just looked at him with something akin to shock painted on his face. Sure he hadn't seen that coming, but Sora couldn't possibly be joking, could he? As he watched the younger boy fidget a bit, realization dawned on him.

"Well, now that you know, could you-" Sora started.

"Are you serious?" Riku interrupted him. Sora looked at him with an annoyed pout that turned into a light blush when he noticed the amusement on the taller boy’s face. "Does my smell really turn you on?" 

"Riku!" Sora yelled, his blush darkening, Riku’s smile widened, the expression quickly turning into a snicker and then a full-blown laugh as Sora stood there, blushing madly. 

"Sora, really? I can't believe you." 

"It's not funny, Riku!" Sora complained, tugging down the hem of his shirt and blowing out his cheeks.

"But it is" Riku insisted.

"It's not..." Sora reiterated, his voice so low it was difficult to hear him. Riku looked at him, warmth tugging at his heart. 

"Come on Sora, don't cry" he said with a smile.

"I'm not crying. Stop, don't come closer!" Sora raised his arms between them when he realized Riku was trying to come closer.

The taller boy chuckled, grabbing Sora by the wrist "it's ok. It _is_ strange, but I don't mind having a midget lusting after me."

Sora sniffed. "Jerk" he said, letting himself be led into a hug. Once snuggled on Riku's arms, the smell of the taller boy was difficult to ignore. Sora just groaned and asked with a defeated voice "Are you trying to seduce me?" 

"...Maybe" came the amused answer after a few moments. Riku chuckled, keeping Sora trapped against his chest. They stayed like that, but soon the silence turned awkward and Sora fidgeted. Riku figured maybe they were a bit too close for Sora's comfort.

"So..." Riku said after a while, clearing his throat and losing his hold a bit "why were you so afraid?" Great question Riku, he thought to himself; but at that moment he would have said anything to get the air moving again.

"I wasn't!" came Sora's quick reply. Riku smiled. Figures.

"Oh, weren't you? Then would you care to explain?" Riku asked, leaning back a bit to try and get a look at Sora's face, but the brunet buried his head on Riku's chest, mumbling something. "You won't tell?"

There was no reply.

"Want me to guess?" Riku teased, amused. But Sora seemed to be determined on keeping his not-so-secret secrets for himself, so Riku took the silence as a cue and continued with a smirk. "Well... I wouldn't have thought you were one to chicken out in this kind of situation..." 

"What? You're calling me a chicken now?" Sora retorted in his usual feisty tone, finally looking up. Sora was pouting, but Riku noticed a tinge of hurt.

"Oh, so you can speak?" Riku teased a bit. There was a pause, in which Riku leaned down "It's ok Sora, you can tell me" he whispered to the shorter boys lips, suddenly too close to Sora's face. Sora thought he detected a hint of pleading in Riku’s voice as he came even nearer.

Sora looked down to Riku's lips, avoiding his eyes "Riku, I... What was I supposed to do? Jump you?" Sora frowned, apparently having considered this option before.

Riku laughed at this, the possibility sounded amusing in his head. He shrugged one shoulder and leaned back again "Well, I wouldn't know. I'm not the one who has trouble keeping his hormones in check" 

Sora gaped for half a second; hitting Riku in the chest with a fist a moment later "I hate you!" He stated, cheeks red. 

Riku didn't laugh that time, however; he just looked down at Sora, serious but tender. Sora looked back at him, now slightly nervous and confused at the older boy's expression. 

"I love you" Riku said in earnest, taking Sora by surprise, who searched the taller boy’s aqua eyes. Riku leaned down then, a soft smile on his face. Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands finding purchase on Riku's vest.

Their lips met in a soft and chaste kiss, but no less eager, and Riku tightened his hold around Sora's waist again, bringing them closer together. They parted slowly after a few moments; Riku noticed a single tear running down Sora's red cheek. "Don't cry" he whispered in a soft voice.

"I'm not crying" Sora retorted, speaking a bit louder than Riku, which made the taller boy chuckle. Sora snaked his arms around Riku then, tightening his grip and heaving a deep breath, mumbling something into his chest that sounded vaguely like 'I like you too'. 

"What was that?" Riku asked, looking down at the mess of spikes that was Sora's head.

Sora looked up, his brows furrowed and face even redder than before. "I said there's still a problem we need to take care of" 

Riku’s lips curled into a devious smile "Oh, I'm pretty sure I could help you with that" he said, his voice close to Sora's ear. He couldn’t help the triumphant smirk that formed when he heard Sora's sharp intake of breath. He took a step back untangling himself from Sora's arms "But not until you've worked your butt off. You've skipped enough training sessions as it is" 

Sora looked at him, red faced and utterly confused, and Riku couldn't hold in the laugh that formed on his throat. "Rikuuu!" Sora whined, finally having come back to his senses. "I take back everything nice I've ever said about you, you're horrible!"


End file.
